


When I'm with you I'm alone

by ks_darkstorm



Series: 'Looking' Patrick/Kevin [4]
Category: Looking (TV)
Genre: Coda, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, M/M, Realisation, Short & Sweet, what happens next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ks_darkstorm/pseuds/ks_darkstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was fucked. He was fucked and he was falling in love. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takes place after s02e02</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm with you I'm alone

**Author's Note:**

> It's not been beta read so all mistakes are mine

He was fucked. He was fucked and he was falling in love. 

This was the worst possible situation to be in, as if his life hadn't been complicated enough before Kevin, now he was in a sexual relationship with not only his boss, but his very unavailable boss.

Christ it was like some sordid romance novel. 

Nevertheless Patrick had made a fool of himself, had danced in plain sight of everyone in the office just to get Patrick out of his own head, to stop him from panicking. 

Sucked him right back in and set that little flair in his stomach alight again, brighter than it had been before.

_"You're not alone in this."_

Patrick wanted to believe that, would gladly give up almost anything for those words to be true. Those pretty, unbelievable words, because it couldn't be true right? 

What had started out as a one off misguided fuck had now turned into a regular, hot as hell, dare he even call it a relationship. 

Albeit a secret one. 

But that was all very well and good in till reality came calling and he actually started to think about what they where doing, for the billionth time. 

They had both tried to fight their feelings, on a number of occasions, but obviously they where just too fucked up or selfish to care, about Jon or anything else for that matter. 

Patrick only wanted this bit of happiness he found with Kevin to last, knowing that it could turn into something new and beautiful and just right, if only it had the room to grow.

He was rapidly growing sick of their little glass bubble, their lunch time fuck breaks and hidden glances, but just not having the will nor inclination to put a stop to it. 

For the first time in his life he was beginning to understand the meaning of the word love, having been denied it for so long it seemed. Maybe they could have this, for however long it would last, maybe they could be infinite. 

Patrick was fucked. Patrick was fucked and he was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] When I'm With You I'm Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750154) by [froggyfun365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365)




End file.
